


The Fire In His Veins

by xXKrimsonRoseXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKrimsonRoseXx/pseuds/xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn easily got jealous. Harry knew this but ignored it. So, Zayn takes him home and shows him who he belongs to.</p>
<p>Based off of Zayn whispering to Harry during the TCA's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire In His Veins

I would like to state now that I have absolutely nothing against Zerrie or anything. Just needed a little plot for this. ;) Enjoy.

Zayn could feel his blood beginning to boil. A slow burning fire starting in the pit of his heart and slowly spreading through his veins. Every simply touch, every little laugh would stoke the fire and cause it to roar. The blonde at his side babbled on about the fashions everyone was wearing and he honestly couldn’t care less; he was more focused on the two giggling men in front of him. He should’ve been used to it by now. Ed and Harry were close and were expected to act like that. But Zayn couldn’t quite help it. He was known as the most protective and possessive out of all the boys, hell he had even admitted to it. His lover was the one who knew this the most. Yet, the curly haired boy sat in front of him, fooling around with the ginger, carelessly. He ignored Zayn more than usual and it drove the raven haired boy, mad. As Ed leaned towards Harry, hand on the lanky boy’s knee, intent on whispering in his ear, Zayn snapped. He felt the fire peak, his restraint crumble away, and couldn’t really control his next actions. Leaning forward he grasped a hand on the back of where Harry’s neck met his shoulder. He felt the boy stiffen slightly. Subtly pulling him towards himself, Zayn brought his lips dangerously close to the curly haired boy’s ear. When he spoke, his voice was nothing more than a whisper, seemingly nonthreatening. The sharpness and pure rage held in the tone, however, made it all the more threatening. 

“Be prepared. When we get home later, you’ll regret everything you’ve done tonight. You’re mine.” The words were simply but held much promise. He felt Harry stiffen even further, becoming immobile beside his breathing. Zayn grinned devilishly, nipping the boy’s lobe before pulling away and sitting back in his seat. Harry stayed frozen in the position he was in for a few moments before Ed knocked him out of it, asking him a question. Zayn felt a rush of twisted pleasure, watching as Harry answered shortly, leaning away from the ginger. The rest of the night went by rather quickly. Zayn, however, took great amusement with Harry’s little dance, picturing that little bum doing something much different. Harry mostly ignored Ed for the rest of the night, Zayn taking much pleasure from this. The ginger seemed confused until Zayn shot him a short glare. There were no more questions after that. The ride home was silent, not even the radio on. Harry attempted a few times to strike up a conversation but Zayn remained quiet. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry worried his bottom lip, staring out the window. After pulling up to their flat, Harry followed Zayn inside. Stripping off his jacket and hanging it up, he spoke as he knelt down to untie his boots. 

“I want you up on the bed, stripped and waiting for me by the time I’m done untying my boots.” His voice was light but held an undertone of warning. He didn’t even turn to watch as the tall boy ran from the room and to their bedroom. Once he was done, he slowly stood up and began stalking towards the bedroom. The door was left open and Zayn leaned against the doorframe, his hands tucked into his front pockets, observing the scene before him. The brown haired boy was laid on his back, eyes pressed shut; one hand twisting the sheets and the other slowly stroking his hard member. Harry was always a freak that got turned on when he was bossed around and Zayn happily obliged. Zayn let out a grunt of disapproval, causing Harry’s eyes to snap open and his hand to freeze. Staring into the darkening green eyes, Zayn spoke. 

“I don’t remember telling you that you could start without me.” He spoke gruffly, his hazel eyes holding a sharp glare. Harry let out a soft, pleading whimper. 

“But, Zayn.” He began pleading but silenced once Zayn raised his hand. The shorter boy stepped forward, towards the dresser. Pulling out three ties, he turned and walked towards the bed. Setting two of the ties on the bedside table, he spoke. 

“Be a good boy and we won’t have to use them.” He said, gesturing towards them before leaning towards the naked boy, unfolding the tie in his hands. 

“Now, come here. I don’t want you to see what I’m going to do to you. I just want you to feel it.” Zayn said, giving the boy a sharp glare when he hesitated. Harry leaned forward reluctantly, bowing his head. Zayn easily tied the makeshift blindfold over his lover’s eyes. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Good boy.” He said before pulling away. He stood at the side of the bed, slowly removing his clothing. He watched as the boy twitch and move impatiently and nervously. Harry’s hand slowly crept to his hard cock, beginning to stroke it slowly, hoping it went unnoticed. Zayn lightly slapped his wrist. 

“I told you no. Don’t make me repeat myself.” He spoke in a low voice, nearly a growl. Harry let out a displeased groan, throwing his head back onto the bed. Zayn grinned before reaching a hand out and began to trace the contours of Harry’s chest. Gently tracing the outline of the swallows on his collarbones, he lowered his hand and brushed over sensitive nipples. Harry let out a pleading whimper to which Zayn flicked the hardening buds before moving down and tracing the butterfly. Zayn leaned forward and gave a quick lick to one hard nipple before doing the same to the other. Harry let out a soft groan, feeling a burst of pleasure as Zayn lightly bit one bud. Zayn felt the boy shift and heard a louder moan escape his lips. Glancing down he saw a large hand wrapped around the boy’s cock. 

“Thought you’d be good. Guess not.” Zayn mumbled, pulling away from the boy and grabbing the ties behind him. Roughly grabbing Harry’s arm he quickly tied it to the headboard, doing the same to the other. He ignored Harry’s pleading and stood back to admire his work. He smiled at the tall boy’s vulnerable figure. 

“You’ve been so naughty tonight. First, flirting with Ed in front of your boyfriend and then touching yourself without my permission. Tut tut.” Zayn said, before getting onto the bed and straddling Harry’s legs. Reaching out a hand, he trailed a finger slowly up the younger boy’s cock, happily listening to Harry plead. Finally wrapping a hand around the boy’s length, he stroked slowly, causing Harry to let out a mixture of whimpers and moans. Pausing his hand at the top of his cock, he rubbed his thumb around the tip, spreading the drop of pre-cum. Grinning, he leaned down and used the tip of his tongue to give a short lick across the tip. Harry moaned desperately, bucking his hips up. Zayn gave a sharp slap to his hip. 

“Zayn, please. Please.” Harry pleaded aimlessly. Zayn chuckled. 

“Please what, Harry?” He asked coyly, grinning at the frown on Harry’s red lips. 

“Suck me, fuck me, just, do something!” Harry shouted, causing Zayn to laugh before obliging. Leaning down he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, flicking his tongue across the tip occasionally. Listening to his boyfriend’s pleased moans, he slowly took the rest of him in his mouth. He felt the bed rattle slightly, glancing up, he noticed Harry tugging at his restraints. He quickly enveloped the rest of his member, hollowing out his cheeks as he gave a brief suck before pulling up. Once at the top, he swirled his tongue around the tip before plunging back down, taking the cock to the back of his throat. Giving a soft moan to cause vibrations, he watched as Harry’s back arched off the bed and he let out a loud moan. As he repeated this action once again, he raised one hand and cupped the pale boy’s balls. 

“Zayn, fuck, yes.” He groaned out. Zayn then pulled away, reaching a hand towards the table and opening the drawer. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he then wormed himself in between Harry’s legs, spreading them apart. He nudged them up so they were bent. At Harry’s babbling for him to do something, he quickly lubed up his fingers, before lowering them and slowly tracing the boy’s tight ring of muscle. Harry let out a pleading moan, pushing his hips down towards Zayn’s fingers. 

“Zayn, c’mon.” He whined impatiently. Zayn smirked before slowly sliding one finger into Harry’s entrance. Harry groaned, sinking his teeth into his red, plump lip as Zayn moved the finger inside of him. Zayn leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Harry eagerly responded, gently biting down on Zayn’s bottom lip, causing the older boy to moan and slam his finger into him and then slowly slip his second finger in. He began scissoring his fingers, working Harry open more as his and Harry’s tongues fought for dominance. He crooked his fingers and worked them until he rubbed a certain spot that caused Harry to throw his head back and moan loudly. Zayn smirked, continuing to rub his fingers against Harry’s prostate. 

“Zayn, fuck. More, please. I need you.” Harry groaned out between hot whimpers and moans. 

“Sound like such a slut, Haz.” Zayn said as he leaned back and slowly pulled his fingers out, causing Harry to groan at the loss. Quickly smearing lube across his painfully hard member, he gripped Harry’s hips. Rubbing his tip across Harry’s stretched hole, he smirked at the pleading moans of his boyfriend. Slowly he pushed forward, entering Harry gently. Harry wanted none of that though, roughly bucking his hips upwards. Zayn ignored his actions, continuing to move slowly until he was in fully. Harry moaned happily after feeling Zayn bottom out. Zayn’s head swirled at the feeling of intense heat and Harry’s walls pressed tightly to his cock. 

“Fuck, Haz. So tight. Like a fucking virgin.” Zayn groaned, tightening his hold on Harry’s hips, no doubt leaving bruises. Harry’s hands tightened into fists and he pulled desperately at his binds.

“So big, Zee. Fuck. So good. Fuck me!” He shouted. Zayn slowly pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into Harry, causing the boy to moan loudly. Pulling out and slamming into the boy again, Zayn then picked Harry up by his hips, giving him a new angle to plunge into at. As soon as Zayn thrust back in, Harry let out a silent moan, his knuckles turned white and the veins in his neck protruded. Zayn chuckled.

“Found it.” He said, slamming back into the same spot, taking on a fast, hard pace. Harry finally let out a sound that was a mix between a scream and a groan. Zayn reached forward and pulled the blindfold off of Harry’s eyes. After a minute of adjusting to the light, Harry looked Zayn. Sweat was beginning to glisten on his muscular chest. Harry began to say something but was cut off as Zayn slammed into his prostate. 

“No one can make you feel like this. Not Ed, not anyone. Only me. Tell me Harry. Tell me I’m the only one who can make you feel this good. Who can make you come undone like this.” Zayn growled out, continuing to thrust harshly into the curly haired boy. Harry only nodded, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt a ball beginning to burn at the bottom of his stomach. Zayn noticed these signs and stopped moving, causing Harry to whine. 

“Nope. I’m not moving till you say it.” Zayn said, a warning in his eyes as Harry attempted to thrust into him. 

“Fuck, Zayn! No one could make me feel like you do! Only you. Only you!” He said rushed, wanting Zayn to move once again. Zayn nodded and then picked back up his fast pace, feeling the beginnings of his orgasm building. He began to thrust more frantically, listening to Harry’s moans increase and get louder. 

“Zayn! I’m gonna cum! Fuck.” And then he was cumming, ropes of white covering both his and Zayn stomachs. Zayn only lasted a few more moments before Harry’s tightening walls became too much and he released deep inside Harry. He threw his head back and groaned loudly. Coming down from his high, he slowly pulled out, Harry letting out a soft whimper as he did so. He stumbled from the bed and grabbed a shirt on the floor and cleaned both of them up. As he crawled back onto the bed, he reached up and untaied Harry’s wrists. Immediately Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, tugging him down into a passionate kiss. The kiss was slow, and gentle nothing rushed. Pulling away Harry smiled up at him. 

“I really do love you.” He mumbled as Zayn laid down and pulled him onto his chest. Harry pressed a kiss to the warm skin. Zayn smiled, running a hand up and down Harry’s back.

“I know, love. I love you too.” He said, leaning down and kissing the top of his curls. Harry sighed contentedly, nuzzling into his boyfriend.


End file.
